Total Drama Full Throttle
by DavidYun775
Summary: The playing field has changed... Let's GO! START YOUR ENGINES! Total Drama returns with a new season, filled with action-packed excitement, drama, comedy, Chef's cooking, and mostly, DRAMA! THIS IS TOTAL DRAMA FULL THROTTLE! The First season of the Multiverse Total Drama series. Slightly darker than usual TD seasons, but is still Total Drama!
1. Teaser

**Coming in 2018...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EVERYONE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **START YOUR ENGINES!**

 **(VROOM! VROOM!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TOTAL DRAMA FULL THROTTLE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **COMING IN AUGUST 2018!**


	2. Contestants

**Total Drama Full Throttle**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama is not owned by me nor other franchises. They belong to their rightful owners. However, if I own Total Drama, I would change the ending for all seasons including Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race.**

* * *

 **Hello. I'm DavidYun775 and this is TOTAL DRAMA FULL THROTTLE! Yes! That's right! The first season of my Total Drama crossover series! Originally, I planned to remake Multiverse Mayhem, but I gave up on it, realizing that it was not my best work. So, I've decided to start from scratch and make this! Full Throttle!**

 **So, instead of the usual vote, I've decided to add 24 characters. Here they are:**

 **BOYS**

 **Sento Kiryu (Kamen Rider Build)**

 **Ghost (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare)**

 **Dante (Devil May Cry)**

 **Nobuaki Kanazawa (King's Game)**

 **Ryder (Grand Theft Auto)**

 **BasicallyIDOWRK (YouTube)**

 **Eddy Gordo (Tekken)**

 **Yosuke Hanamura (Persona)**

 **Owain (Fire Emblem)**

 **Rusev (WWE)**

 **Takeda Takahashi (Mortal Kombat)**

 **Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan)**

 **GIRLS**

 **Yui Hirasawa (K-ON!)**

 **Yue Ying (Dynasty Warriors)**

 **Ria Iwamura (King's Game)**

 **Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona)**

 **Dr. Emily Grey (Red vs. Blue)**

 **Lucina (Fire Emblem)**

 **Natsuko Honda (King's Game)**

 **Taki (Soul Calibur)**

 **Angela Orosco (Silent Hill)**

 **Mary Shepherd-Sunderland (Silent Hill)**

 **Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan)**

 **Julia Chang (Tekken)**

* * *

 **I've chosen these 24 characters because it's a diverse cast, ranging from anime, video games, cartoons, and more.**

 **EDIT: I just realised that one of the characters don't really fit into the story, mainly due to Full Throttle being darker than the usual TD season. I've decided to change one of them with someone else because I'm saving her for Season 2.**

 **Full Throttle means that the setting is in a race around the world, similar to The Amazing Race, where the 24 contestants will take part in challenges that are out of this world. From doing an eating contest... and more... All of that. And it's the same chaos from Total Drama as always. Elimination will be slightly different than the original format. I won't tell you more about the elimination method, but for now, all I can say is that you will get to vote on who should stay and who should go.**

 **Chef Hatchet will return with a couple of Total Drama contestants. However, the TD contestants will play a role in challenges so stay tuned on which characters that you like will be in this series.**

 **As for the host, I've decided to replace Chris McLean with a new host. Given that this season takes place after Pakhitew Island, it's more like a fresh of breath air... well. That and due to Pakhitew Island, the producers were fed up with Chris so they decided to replace him with someone that is similar to Chris. I'll do a chapter on that soon and I'll also do a biography of the new host.**

 **Right! I think that's it for today! If you have any concerns, issues and problems about what I shown so far, message me and I'll do something about it or just leave a review and I'll take that into consideration. Your feedback is really needed for me to improve on this story.**

 **Full Throttle will begin this weekend so stay tuned!**

 **Bye and keep on reading!**


	3. Bio of New Host

**Travie Powell**

 **Age: 27**

 **Hair: Wavy and Curly, brown.**

 **Skin Colour: Slighly tan**

 **Eye Colour: Black on his right eye, his left eye being crystal grey, due to blindness from an accident that he suffered a couple of years ago.**

 **Attire: A Dark Blue and Black racing jumpsuit with a black racing jacket and hat. He also wear black and blue sneakers**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ethnicity: Japanese-american**

 **Likes: Sweets, race cars, rock music, anime, guitars, the colour blue**

 **Dislikes: Anyone that annoys him to no end, cheaters, Takoyaki, Jersey Shore**

 **Allies: No one. (As of Pakhitew Island)**

 **Enemies: Chris McLean**

 **Relatives: Travie's mother, Travie's father, Travie's sister, Travie's younger brother**

 **Bio: The host of Total Drama Full Throttle. Before the events of Full Throttle, he got into an horrible accident where he ended up being blind on one eye. He was selected to replace Chris McLean for the entire season after Total Drama Ridonculous Race performed significantly better than Pakhitew Island. He's also the son of a wealthy owner of a huge company, which was the reason why he was chosen, due to the Producer being impressed of his skills. He acts similar to Chris and Don, but unlike Chris and similar to Don, he is fair to the contestants and would go as far as to encourage people to never give up. If he's pushed to the limit, however, he will snap and eliminate anyone that either make him furious or hurt other contestants. For some reason, he has a mysterious connection with one of the contestants of Full Throttle...**


	4. Update: ManI hate doing this

Total Drama Full Throttle

UPDATE

Hello, everybody. This is DavidYun775 and I have some news...

Due to some personal issues, I am forced to restart the story all over again. I had two chapters planned but I didn't like what I wrote as it felt...a bit unsatisfactory, even by my standards. I felt like that I'm getting really bad with storywriting as of late. So...I've decided to restart Total Drama Full Throttle from the beginning. Travie McCoy is still the host, but the contestants will be changed. Just to fit the concept of Full Throttle hehe.

At the end of September, the series will start. This time, I'm going to do monthly episode releases, just so I have enough time to fix any mistakes I made in the story. The new contestant list will be in next week or earlier, depending on my mood hehe. Right now, I'm going to wing it for the time being.

So. Thanks for understanding and I'll see you at the end of this month.


End file.
